wwe divas lives
by auntie snixx mercy
Summary: formally amy and trishs life and now changed to divas lifes as in includes more divas later
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dumas better known as lita was having a bit of a bad year her boyfriend matt hardy had broken up with her as he had found Amy in a very compromising position . He walked into the wwe women's locker room to find his girlfriends head between her friend Trish stratus's leg and Trish moaning Amy's name,

But the year was about to get much better as Trish had decided that her and Amy would try life as couple

Trish walked into the divas locker room to see the women who had made her dreams come true

Hey sexy how are you feeling after your match with Mickie I saw you land funny when she DDT'd you "Trish was worried as she had seen Amy land on her neck

I'll be fine honestly baby all I need is a hug from you "Amy said seductively

Trish quickly gathered he red headed girlfriend into her arms and gave Amy the hug that she wanted

They finally got back to the hotel with Trish kissing Amy as they finally made it through the door

Miss Dumas do you have any idea how sexy you look in your ring attire tonight I'm having trouble keeping my hands off your body "Trish said in that honey toned voice that made Amy go weak at the knees

Well trishy, baby I really need a hot bath I think I fell funny when I was catching mickie "Amy said rubbing her neck and back

Well how about I run you a bath and maybe join you to help you relax "Trish said just wanting Amy to relax

As Trish ran the bath

Amy couldn't help but smile as Trish was so worried about her

As Trish climbed into the bath Amy relax against Trish's body as Trish started to run her hands over Amy's shoulder and then started to massage Amy's shoulder neck and back

Mmmmmmmmmmmm Trish that feels so good you certainly know how to make me relax "Amy half moaned

Well Amy I only live to please my sexy girlfriend "Trish started to say in her honey toned voice before the desire to kiss Amy overtook her as she pressed her lips against Amy's

after their bath they finally crawled into bed just as they were about to drift off to sleep the sound of Jeff hardy could be heard knocking and making noise outside their door

Amy let me in I need to talk to you "Jeff said banging on the door

Amy reliantly opened the door to see Jeff smiling face as he picked her and spinned her around

Skittles put me down now I mean it "lita said laughing as skittles was her pet name for the younger hardy brother as his hair color changed it was like a bag of skittles

Amy I'm so happy for you really I am I am glad to see ya happy "Jeff stood there smiling

So Jeff your ok with us "Trish had come up behind lita and wrapped her arms around the red headed diva

Course I am if amy's happy then I'm happy she's like my kid sister and whatever makes her happy I'm ok with that but I do have a question to ask both of you can I stop on your sofa tonight as me and matt had a fight and I came really close to knocking him out tonight and can I car pool with you "Jeff stood there waiting for the answer

Course you can as long as you don't mind the not so subtle glances that me and Ames give each other "Trish said half laughing

Course not Ames knows I usually fall asleep on car journeys so that fine just drop me off at the hotel when we get there "Jeff said yawning "sleep tight girls I'm knackered

As soon as Jeff could be heard snoring Amy cuddled up to Trish kissing her neck and running her hands down Trish's legs


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Jeff was snoring Amy cuddled up to Trish kissing her neck and her hands started to travel down Trish's slender legs and then amy's hands travelled in-between Trish's legs and started rubbing

Mmmmm Amy that feels so good but we can't honey we have to stop Jeff's in the room "Trish said half breathless and half moaning

Trish listen to me baby just try to keep quiet "Amy said seductively as she knew that Trish could scream the hotel down when she climaxed

Amy kept rubbing until she found Trish's opening and plunged two fingers into Trish's hot centre pulling them out and plunging them back in then left them there for a minute so Trish could get used to the intrusion

Amy pushed her fingers knuckle deep into Trish and curling them and hit Trish's g spot making Trish bite down on her lip because she knew that if she didn't bite down on something the hotel would hear her

Oooooooooohhhhh god Ames that was fabulous I have never had such a powerful orgasm before you really are one hell of a women that was out of this world "with that Trish plunged her tongue into amy's mouth

Come on trishy let's get some sleep we have a long trip ahead of us "Amy was knackered

Actually we have a short journey but its longer for us my darling I have something fun planned for us as we are going to the most secluded place I know the beach it's like a private beach " Trish said smiling

That sounds amazing "Amy sighed falling asleep with her arms wrapped protectively around Trish

Jeff hardy fell about laughing when he woke to find both Trish and Amy with smiles across their faces and Amy's arms where still protectively around Trish

Wake up love birds we need to get going "Jeff said smiling

Ok Jeff were already awake "both Trish and amy said in unison

When they finally made it in the car amyls hand was fast as lightening as her hand went on Trish thigh protectively

It's so nice to see both of you so happy and I really don't think I have ever seen Amy glow like she is right at this moment "Jeff said looking at both divas in the car

Well she's one hell of a woman who I couldn't help but fall in love with her and I know it's to early to ask but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and look in your eyes everyday and tell you how much I love you I would love to wake up with you every day and you to be the first thing I see in the morning and for you to be the last thing I see at night and if I was to ever die you would be the last thing in my mind "Trish finished with tears in her eyes looking with amazement at amy

My god trishy I didn't think you felt that way but the thing is I feel the exact same way baby but baby I don't want to tell you how much I love I want to so you "and with that amy pressed her lips to Trish's in a passionate kiss with Trish moaning as amy slipped her tongue into Trish's mouth

Right those enough girls I know that you love each other but Amy will you please stop that "Jeff said turning away

Trish turned the car on and the first song that came on was Trish's from the wwe originals " I just want you "started to play as Trish started to sing along her voice washed over amy like waves wash along the shore it was so soothing that amy fell asleep before Trish's song ended

When Trish pulled up at the hotel Jeff jumped out "you and Ames not coming in "

Nah me and sleeping beauty here are going to the beach as we have the day off "Trish said looking over to the red headed beauty that was fast asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Wake up honey we're here "Trish said trying to wake the sleeping red head who was fast asleep or so Trish thought

Amy Christine Dumas wake up right now or I will be forced to use other methods of waking you

Trish saw Amys smile and knew that Amy wouldn't wake up just by saying her name she would have to resort to other methods as Amy never liked to be woke up

Right you asked for it missy "Trish started laughing as she kissed amy so lightly but as soon as amy felt Trish's lips on hers she returned the kiss deepening more and more

I knew you weren't asleep Ames but I couldn't resist trying a new method of waking you it looked like it works "Trish said laughing

If that a different method of waking me up by all means use it as much as you like and if you think of any new ones try them out as well " amy said enjoying the closeness between them

Come on missy water fight as soon as I get you in the sea "Trish said playfully as she knew both her and Amy loved water fights

Both women had their bikinis on as they dove into the water Trish swimming to amy and wrapping her legs around amys slender waist , they stayed like that for about an hour before Trish remembered what Jeff said

Angel Jeff wanted to know if we wanted to go see his title shot between him and Jericho tonight, I said I would ask you as you still felt a bit funny off last night's fight with mickie

Trish lets go see him he is like a brother to me and he said has ok with us and most people wouldn't be look at the older hardy "amy said laughing

They went back to the hotel to get changed as the arena was only about a ten minute drive from the hotel

Trish had decided that a nice pink tank top her favourite colour showing just enough cleavage for amy and tight black pants with six inch killer heels on, Trish's jaw dropped when she saw amy come out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress that ended way before her knees and three inch killer heels on as Trish could use the height advantage. The black dress that Amy was wearing really suited her as it made her red hair pop even more

Wow you look wow I mean amazing I'm gonna have a tough time keeping my hands off you tonight "Trish said in awe of her girlfriend

Well darling you never know what might happen if you play your cards right and just so you know I'm not gonna make it easy on you "amy said laughing swaying her hips as she walked toward Trish before placing a soft gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips

They finally made their way to the arena to see Jeffs smiling face standing in the underground parking lot

He ran to the car to help both girls out of the car and after seeing Amys outfit his jaw dropped "Trish what have you done to my rocker sister you look amazing Amy and so does Trish "Jeff gave them both a kiss

Steph said that she wanted to see you both for something she's just seen me in the hall

Trish and Amy hurriedly went to see steph as they knew to not keep the most dominant female in the wwe waiting

Steph "Trish peaked her head through the door "Jeff said you wanted to see us

Yes Trish and amy come in I just wanted to offer my congratulations as I heard what happened as in I was walking along the halls looking for Paul and heard Trish's mouth and I'm very happy for you . Trish can you hold Aurora for me just while I deal with Murphy

Course Steph "Trish said taking aurora from her mother and bouncing her up and down before placing aurora on her hip

Trishy you look at home with her "Amy said seeing Trish's smile grow wider when aurora laughed. Amy could see that Trish would make a fabulous mother

Thanks Trish "Steph said putting her daughter back in her pram

Amy couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around her lover's slender waist and Trish took the opportunity to lean back against Amy with a huge smile on her face

I must say one thing you both are glowing I might have to come up with a story line to combat that because you both won't be able to hide the glow that you both have at the minute

Jeff's match was last on the card so Amy and Trish had been given stephs office to relax in as Steph and Paul had taken the kids home

Amy had Trish's head lying on her lap whilst playing with her hair

Trish I know it's so soon but I love you and I have never been so in love with anybody in my entire life you make me so happy I have never been so happy

Amy my darling I feel the exact same way I love you too , do you remember what song was playing when we were in the car it was my song " I just want you " I now know that I must of been singing it about you and about this moment right now

I know how you feel baby I don't think I have ever been so much in love with anybody before and seeing you hold aurora you just looked so at ease with her I hope someday have because baby I know your gonna make a great mom angel

I know we are baby I want kids so badly but with this job I can't because we get chucked about so much and on a daily basis we get kicked in the stomach

I'll be back in a second "amy walked out of the room with tears in her eyes

She did what she thought was best she rang Linda McMahon

Hi Linda its lita "she used her in ring name as Linda probably wouldn't remember real name

Yes lita what can I do for you lita "Linda asked

Well it's a bit delicate actually I might as well just come out with it Trish and I are a couple now and we were thinking about trying for a baby

Linda cut her off "but with this job you do I know firstly congratulations I'm very happy for you and if Trish does try to get pregnant she can have the time off I have to go now lita bye "Linda put the phone down

Amy returned to the room to see Trish crying

Angel what's the matter what's all that crying for "amy said

You left the room and I just got thinking "Trish said

We'll miss stratus I was on the phone to Linda actually she said congrats and she even said that you could have the time off from when you want to start trying for a baby

Really she said that "Trish asked because she and Linda don't really get on


	4. Chapter 4

Yes my darling she did but we do have a lot to talk about but right now kiss me angel

Trish didn't need to be told twice as the burning desire to have Amy's lips on hers became overwhelming

this is just like the kiss of death promo except I wasn't wondering what the hell you were doing to me "Trish giggled

the kiss of death scene had Trish totally freaked out as lita ran at her said the lines that she was meant to say then kissed Trish and probed her tongue into Trish's mouth which Trish gladly accepted

Jeff won the match and ran backstage to to hug Amy and Trish

when he found them they looked as if they were deep in conversation that he felt the need to knock on the door

well done superstar we are so proud of you and now my brother is like the world champ

as they got back to the hotel Trish went into the bathroom to change for bed whilst Amy was just relaxing waiting for Trish to return

steph rang Amy phone to discuss a new storyline

hi Amy its steph I have a idea for a new storyline involving you and Trish

hang on steph "Amy said as she put the phone on speaker "steph your on speaker "angel get you sexy ass here steph wants to talk to us " Amy shouted in her most seductive voice

sure thing baby "Trish said as she sat in front of Amy " what can we do for you steph

my mom's been on the phone asking if its OK for Trish to have time off when she gets pregnant I didn't think that you were thinking about that yet but yeah im happy for both of you to have the time off but getting back to the storyline I want Trish to have a match against mickie James and mickie to win and pretend to get really hurt and that's where Amy you come running down the ramp kick mickie out of the ring scoop Trish into your arms and kiss her and you will become one of he newest couples in the wwe that is if you want to go public

course we do steph "Trish said as Amy began to massage Trish's shoulders , Trish's eyes started to flutter wildly as Amy kept putting a tiny bit more pressure on trishs shoulders

steph I love that "Trish tried to say but Amy kept kept adding more pressure

Trish are you OK " steph enquired as she could tell trishs breathing had changed as she couldn't quite catch her breath

steph were going have to call you back as Trish isn't feeling too good as I need to check on her bye "Amy said shutting her phone

that was mean Amy really mean now stephs gonna think that there is something wrong " Trish moaned as Amy added more pressure but just enough to make Trish turn to jelly

you like this angel do you like the way I add more pressure just enough to make you moan as I can see that your getting turned on " Amy said knowing how much loved it

you know it Ames its really helping me relax but at the same time its making me really horny for you baby Amy I need you right now take me now

nah ah Trish later I just told steph that to get here off the phone because we have a lot to talk about

what do we need to talk about "Trish put on her most seductive voice

well Trisha we have to talk about kids and when we want them

lets wait it next year to have our kids because I just want it to be me and you for a while

OK if you want kids next year then we will find a way to have them next year . Tomorrow we will talk to steph about it

baby can I have a hug from you " Trish asked seductively

of course princess "Amy hugged the love of her life

once again Amy had Trish in her arms again as they both fell asleep

they both had a meeting with steph early so Amy had to drive to the arena with Trish asleep on her shoulder

hi love-birds " steph said laughing as she could see how much in love both divas were with each other

right ladies I have to include mickie in this conversation via phone

mickie I want you to use the normal moves I will let you and Trish decide what moves to use but Amy I don't want you to hurt mickie

steph that's fine as long as I get my angel back in one piece as im still sore from my match a few nights ago

Amy im sorry if I hurt you and hopefully I wont hurt Trish

right mickie that's all see you next week "steph said putting her phone down

so when exactly do I need to book time off for you Trish " steph wondered

not till next year steph we decided to wait we just want it to be us for a while " Amy said smiling

so what do you girls have planned "steph asked

nothing I don't think right angel " Amy asked Trish

no baby we don't " Trish replied

how about we just hang out just us three and eat pizza " steph finished laughing

if my angel wants to then we will what do you think angel " Amy said

of course baby , yeah sure steph " Trish replied

Trish , steph and Amy went out for pizza , steph was smiling as Amy and Trish were holding hands as they walked down the road

its just so cute with both of you like you are

you mean steph "both Trish and Amy said in unison

the way Amy asks you about everything and the way that you both have pet names for each other the only name Paul has for me is stephy

well Trish is like an angel to me that's why I call her angel " Amy said looking into Trish eyes

awww cute " steph said laughing

I miss both of you so much when we are apart we don't spend enough time together

I know steph we don't spend enough time together "Trish said with tears in her eyes

angel what's the matter what's with all the tears , we will spend some more with steph " Amy said

I don't know Amy its just came over me all of a sudden and I don't know why it happened

its OK angel honestly " Amy said rubbing her back

Trish as Amy said its OK what's with all them tears I for one don't want a unhappy miss stratus and I don't think Amy does to


	5. Chapter 5

Amy what's wrong with me I cant seem to keep my emotions in check any more and with me feeling sickly and sleepy all the times what's wrong with me " Trish sobbed

if I didn't know any better Trish I would say that you were pregnant because believe me when I was pregnant I would cry ,get really angry and start throwing things at Paul for no reason and I hated the morning sickness was the worst because it would last all day "steph said

angel your not pregnant are you "Amy asked

I don't think so "Trish said whilst nuzzling in amys neck

when was the last time you you know if you don't mind me asking "steph said a little embarrassed

well with Amy last night "Trish and Amy giggled " but with someone else at least about 5 months ago but the thing is I just had the week from hell a few days ago "Trish said again nuzzling into amys neck

its OK angel its all OK how about we eat our pizza then if stephs not doing anything how about we all go back to our room and we watch your favourite movie" Amy said whilst smoothing trishs hair in an attempt to make her smile

sure Trish lets eat pizza and if you want we will go watch your favourite movie what is it by the way "steph said smiling

legally blonde "Trish said smiling

that'ss better missy now eat pizza Amyy said whilst feeding

Trish had finally begun to feel better

they went back to the hotel to watch the movie as steph said she would

Trisha went to the bathroom to fix her tear stained face

Amy was waiting for Trish to come back so that she could start the movie when all of a sudden she heard a almighty bang she leapt up from the sofa and she found Trish lying on the bathroom floor

angel please wake up come on trishy please wake up baby girl " Amy screamed

im gonna call a doctor " steph frantically pulled her phone out and rang a medic to come to the room

Ames baby "Trish chocked out

shush princess its all right its OK steph rang a doctor and they are gonna come make sure that your OK " Amy said whilst hugging Trish

thank god she's awake Trish you OK " steph asked

all Trish could do was nod as Amy scooped her up and carried her to the queen sized bed as the door opened for the medic

Trish was checked over and told no stertorous activity and told to take it easy

they decided that if Trish wanted to sleep steph would leave

that night Amy and Trish watched the invasion DVD because Trish loved to watch her and amys bra and panties match against Stacy and torrie

angel why do you love watching this match " Amy asked

this match is was the first time that I had feelings for you and it was one of our best matches and you saved my life because I could of fell into the pit if you weren't holding my hand . I think I was distracted because you were barely wearing a top and the way you kept hugging me you kept hugging me so tight our chest were pressed right up against each other I was all hot and bothered " Trish admittedly said

trishy I could help myself that night and I certainly wasn'tt gonna let anything happen to the women who stole my heart that night and has had it ever since and I knowhoww you felt I was so turned on that night the way that we were hugging so tight all I wanted to do right there was throw you on the ground and have my wicked way with you "Amyyfinishedd laughing

angel you know that I love you don't you I love you more than life itself I would give up my life for you


	6. Chapter 6

Amy what's all this about because I love you too but your frightening me what's going on " Trish said worried about what Amy was saying

Trish I want to say something and I want you to let me finish before you say anything

Trish I love you so much I hope you realise just how much , I wanted you the moment I saw you but I knew that I couldn't have you because I thought you wouldn't want me but the moment I had you , you were like a drug and like oxygen to me I cant live without you my heart didn't know how to love until I met you angel I know that we haven't been together long but princess I cant live without you for another moment so darling here goes nothing baby will you do the honour of becoming my wife " Amy said with ears in her eyes

baby of course I'll marry you my answer is yes " Trish pulled in for the most passionate kiss sealed with love

Amy reached behind her neck and took off her necklace that had a diamond ring on it the ring was a perfect fit as it was slipped onto trishs finger

the next day Trish was off to train with mickie for their match she took Amy along so she wouldn't be alone whilst Trish and mickie trained

Amy went to see steph but she want in so Amy just went to the gym

Trish and mickie had finished so Trish went to find Amy but bumped into steph on the way

hey stephy " Trish said smiling

hey Trish how you feeling today

im feeling fantastic thanks for asking and its all down to one person

as if by magic Amy rounded the corner ran at Trish picked her up and spun her around in a circle and placed a kiss on her forehead before putting her down and wrapping her arms around Trish

has she told you yet steph " Amy was so happy steph had never seen her like this

has she told me what " she wondered what Trish hadn't told her as now she was worried

well you may have to change my ring name because im gonna be patrica Ann stratus Dumas that right Dumas Amy asked me to marry her last night and I of course said yes " Trish showed steph the ring

oh my god look at the and look at the both of you im so happy for you lets go out and celebrate " steph said hugging both divas

paul " steph shouted " come here babe can you get marrissa to come get the girls because we are going out to celebrate

why " paul asked

because hunny trish and amy just got engaged " steph said

I want to hear exactly how you proposed " steph said excited

how did you know the right ring size Ames

well ages ago when we were doing the Trish and Jeff storyline Jeff was meant to buy Trish a promise ring I of course had to get the ring size for him and I just remembered

Ames that was like 2001 and its like 2010 now you have a good memory

my baby thinks of everything and she remembers everything and I cant wait to be Mrs Trish Dumas I cant wait to say my wife " Trish said smiling

and I cant believe im gonna have the woman of my dreams become my wife your my angel and soon I can call you my wife " Amy said looking into trishs eyes

steph " Trish almost whispered

can I ask you to be my maid of honour " Trish whispered steph barely heard it

of course I will how could I not " steph said happily

well Trish has you I think im gonna have lily if that's OK angel

sure thing baby

Trish and Amy followed Paul and steph back to the hotel to get changed

as Trish got ready she put Amy favourite colour on a short red halter neck dress on and six inch killer heels and her in ring make up

Amy had a dark purple dress on that ended just before her knees and three inch heels so Trish had the height advantage as she had her in ring exotic make up on

steph had a tight black short dress on with three inch heels on and Paul was matching in a black button down short and jeans on

wow steph you look amazing

well back at ya girls you look stunning

as everyone went into the club as it was just over the road Paul and steph went straight to the bar a got three bottles on champagne and four glasses

here we go girls " Paul said clearing his throat as Trish and Amy were looking into each others eyes with nothing but love and fire and passion between them

I cant believe that your together never mind engaged

well we couldn't live without each other so I decided that I didn't want to live another day without my angel by my side as my wife and her knowing exactly what she means to me " Amy said smiling

as the music pumped around the room Paul asked steph to dance and Trish wanted to dance so badly so Amy made her happy by dancing closely to her

angel you look amazing " Amy whispered into Trish ear

thank you baby " Trish nuzzled into Amy's neck

but my angel this short dress and this colour its really turning me in you know how much I love red

Trish started to giggle "why do you think I wore it I know how much you love red " Trish leaned into Amy ear " remember that red underwear I had you loved them so much


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Trish went to sit down as Amy could tell that Trish wasn't dancing as she normally would

angel are you OK " Amy asked

I don't know Ames I feel a bit off and im always tired even if I don't have a match and that other activity we love to do ' Trish wiggled her eyebrows ' im even more sleepy after that

hang on a sec angel ' Amy ran at steph and Paul

Paul I need to borrow your wife can you keep mine company 'she said laughing

steph would it be possible if me and Trish had some time off because Trish isn't herself and I just want her to be OK even more with her fainting I just need to help her ' Amy finished

sure Ames after trishs match tomorrow you can have a month off or how ever long you need because I saw that look in your eyes yesterday and I can see it now I just want both of my divas to be OK 'steph said smiling

Amy saw Trish fast asleep on pauls shoulder and her heart melted at the scene before her

I guess my wife's telling me its time for bed huh Amy said laughing

we'll help you back with her its only over the road 'steph said laughing

Hun can you pick her up 'steph said as Paul picked her up

as Paul picked Trish up she mumbled 'I love you Amy ' Paul smiled and said

I think she thinks im you because she's just mumbled that she loves you '

awww that's my girl' Amy smiled

thanks guys I can take her from here 'as they reached the door '

come on angel time for sleepy s 'Amy whispered as she took trishs heels off

As Trish woke up the next day she saw Amy fast asleep but as soon as Trish moved even the tiniest bit Amy shot awake

trishy are you OK ' Amy asked worried

yeah Ames how did I get here and where are my shoes '

well Missy you dances with me and them fell asleep on paulls and we had to carry you here and I took your shoes off so you could sleep '

oh OK Ames why am I still in my clothes I could of sworn we did our favourite activity last night 'Trish said smiling

no angel we didn't I have something to tell you as soon as your match is finished me and you are on a flight to Toronto as im going to take care of my divine wife to be '

ames I thought we had to work and how did you get flights so quick ' Trish wondered

well Mrs Dumas to be I did them last night while you were sleeping like an angel and I talked with steph last night and she agreed that you needed time off to feel better so she gave us both time off because I guess she knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate without you

remind me to thank steph '

lets get all packed as our flight leaves at midnight pack your ring stuff '

as soon as they got to the arena Trish went in search of steph and Amy went in search in of mickie

mickie can I have a word about Trish please

sure Ames what's up

well Trish fainted 2 nights ago and last night she want herself last night can you go easy on her in practice please as a favour for me

sure Ames I will go easy and I will keep an eye on her too

thanks you your a doll

Trish went to go practice and everything went fine although she did feel a little bit sleepy so she just lay down on the couch

trishy angel its time to wake up ' Amy called

OK Amy im up ' Trish hated being woken up

OK miss grumpy match in 15 mins

OK wish me luck

good luck my beautiful angel

trishs match was good for a while but as Trish went for the chick kick she fainted again

Amy ran to the ring as fast as her feet would take her with steph and Paul hot on her tail

Amy slid into the ring and ran to Trish and started rubbing trishs hand and screaming

steph get the emts

the emts came out and strapped Trish to a stretcher

baby where am I ' Trish asked as she woke up in the trainers room

well miss stratus ' Trish cut them off ' its Trish Dumas if you don't mind see the ring ' Trish got angry

angel they don't know we never got to kiss because you fainted before the match ended now listen to the trainer '

well you fainted

will I be able to fly tonight as we are headed to Canada tonight ' Trish asked

yeah your fine to fly just don't get too angry or let yourself get stressed and make sure to see a doctor when you get to Canada

OK sorry for shouting

as they came out of the trainers room steph came rushing at Trish hugging her with everything she had

whoa steph Trish might faint again if you hug her like that again ' Amy laughed

sorry Trish why don't you relax in my office while Amy gets your bags because your flying wwe force 1 we want to make sure your fine whilst you fly and chill me and Paul are flying home after we drop you off

thanks steph your fantastic

well thanks Trish it means a lot and you and Ames are like my sisters

they boarded the jet Paul fell asleep as the girls talked about wedding plans

Trish your mom still lives in the area doesn't she ' steph laughed

yes Stephanie Marie she does '

does she know about you and Ames '

no she doesn't but she is going to find out tomorrow that is if its OK with you Ames can we invite her for dinner and we can tell her together

of course angel I just hope she likes me

of course she will baby if I love you she sure will ' Trish laughed

I just remember when she thought when Jeff stayed over and she came she went off like a Catherine wheel because he was a wrestler what's she going to think of me

she will love you because I love you so much don't worry ' Trish said smiling

when the plane landed it was only half 10 so Trish rang her mom

hey mama how are you ' Trish asked her mom

im fine Trisha how are you

im fine mama I just wanted to tell you that im back home for a few weeks and I have some things to tell you

OK Trisha what do you need to tell me

well mama im engaged but I will tell you everything tomorrow night if you will come to dinner

wow Trisha im so happy to hear that I will see you tomorrow

there we go I told my mom im engaged and she's happy for me

but let me guess you didn't tell her about Ames did you Trish

nope but that's what tomorrow is for

OK angel lets get you home so I can start to look after you because I know your mom wont be happy if her daughter is unwell

OK Ames lets get home bye steph and thanks ' Trish said giving steph a hug as did Ames ' safe flight home '

lets get home huh

as they were being driven to Trish house in a limo ' courtesy of steph again ' Trish was kissing amys neck

honey that feels amazing but you need to rest angel

im OK for now Ames just let me do this you have been so good to me by looking after me

OK angel lets go straight to bed cos I can tell your sleepy

OK Ames

as they made their way into the house Amy dropped the bags by the front door she locked the door and scooped Trish in to her arms

Amy put me down I can walk

I know that but I just want you to be OK please Trish stop fighting me

as Amy made her her way to trishs room

Amy could see trishs eyes were starting to drop

trishy I can tell your sleepy

no im not Ames

patrica Anne Dumas I know your sleepy come on lets gets to sleep and if you want to continue this we can in the morning ' Ames gave Trish a kiss and they fell asleep

as Trish awoke to her house she couldn't help but wonder how she got here but then when she saw the redhead beauty lying next to her

Amy wake up come on hunny wake up

Amy shot awake thinking something was wrong ' Trish what's wrong are you OK '

Ames im fine but its time to get up my mom will be here in half an hour and we haven't even got ready yet

OK angel lets get up

Amy had a white summer dress and no make up on as Trish like the natural look and Trish had a stratus -faction guaranteed t-shirt on with Jean shorts on and also no make up

as soon as the door bell rang Amy hide around the corner which made Trish laugh Trish opened the door to see her moms smiling face

patrica stragius come and give me a hug and where's your fiancée

baby come here will you my mom wants to meet you ' Trish said

Amy walked from where she was standing and walked over to Trish

Mrs stragius its very nice to meet you im Amy trishs fiancée

Trisha did your friend here say she's your fiancée what happened to that nice southern boy

come inside mama I will explain everything ' Trish smiled as they all walked into the living room

would you like anything to drink Mrs stragius ' Amy asked

maybe a glass of wine please

angel do you want anything

just a glass of water please Ames and im staring to feel sleepy again

Amy ran and got the drink and rushed back to Trish and her mom

here you go its OK angel im here try to take a drink OK just try to relax

OK Ames I love you

and I love you too Trish

what's going on Trish

I don't know mama let Amy explain its easier if she does

well we went out with our best friend Stephanie and Trish started to cry because we didn't spend a while lot of time with steph we went back to the hotel to just hang out and have a girly day while we were there Trish fainted she got medically cleared and was told to take it easy for the rest of the day over the next day she was a bit sleepy when she went to train yesterday everything was fine then she fainted again in the middle of the ring so we got her checked out they couldn't find anything wrong with her just told her to take it easy but the medic did say that she needed to take it easy and get checked over while we are here and not to get stressed or angry

Trisha are you OK now have you seen the doctor yet


	8. Chapter 8

Not yet mama im ok for now amys been looking after me as we only got home yesterday

well why dont you go lye down and rest and me and amy will talk and get dinner sorted

ok mama

i'll just take trish upstairs and make sure shes ok come on angel

amy just scooped trish into her arms and carried her up the stairs and lay her down pulled the covers over her and kissed her head and left her to rest

right amy please call me alice ok

ok alice

why dont you tell me about how you feel about my daughter

well alice i love your daughter with all of my heart i would do anything and everything to make trish happy i would give my life for her she makes me feel so happy i only hope i make her feel as happy as she makes me shes an angel truthfully and i am thankful everyday for having her in my life

and how did you propose

well i started off by telling her that she was amazing and so beautiful and just how much i loved her i told her that she was like oxygen to me that i couldnt live without her and then i asked her if she would do me the honour of becoming my wife

wow amy you sure know have a way with words

can i ask you something alice has trish ever had anything like this because im really worried about her shes my angel

no amy it hasnt but im sure trisha is fine she probably just needs a few days in bed i will call the doctor and see whats wrong ok

amys phone started to ring

whats up angel are you ok do you want to come down i'll be right ok love you

excuse me alice your daughter wants me to come and get her be right back

as amy made her way to trishs room she saw her soon to be wife stahnding at the top of the stairs


	9. Chapter 9

As Amy made her way up the stairs she saw Trish standing at the top of the stairs and smiling

angel I told you to stay in bed " Amy said

as Trish went to walk down stairs Amy picked her up

what's going on and why are you carrying my daughter

well mom Amy is carrying me because she doesn't want me to get even more tired than I already am

OK well how are you feeling Trisha

I still feel weak but im OK

well we didn't make dinner as we got on talking about you my angel

so mom are you OK with me and Amy because I love her so much and I cant wait to be her wife

yes sweetheart I'm very happy for you both

angel you OK

yes baby im fine im just happy as all I cant wait to be your wife

Amy Trish ' Alice asked ' how soon would you want to get married because I look at both of you and it looks as if you both would get married right now if you could

mom I I want to be amys wife so much as soon as I can because I don't want to spend another day without her at my wife

I feel the exact same way trishy I cant wait

well how would you feel if you both got married next weekend I will organise everything for you

I would love that mom I cant wait to be Trish stratus Dumas

well call your friends and tell them to get over here do you know who's coming

well there's steph , Paul and the kids , Jeff , Lillian Garcia Dave batista , natalya and Victoria , Ashley and maria oh and who's jeffs girlfriend

its Beth phoenix

OK well how does next Saturday sound

it sounds wonderful I cant wait

mom will you ring the doctor and see what's wrong with me

course Trisha

OK lets ring steph and put her on conference call with everyone

hey steph , lily ,nattie , Vicki , Jeff , Beth , and finally ash and ria the reason im calling is because we want you all to fly to Toronto because we want you all here when me and Amy get married

steph was the first to speak ' to hell with next week Trish me and Paul are stuck were coming up on your place now

OK everyone see you next week ' Amy put the phone down

stephs here angel ' Amy cooed

were sorry to drop by but were stuck

stephy im getting married next week can you believe it

well I am changing your ring name as of now what's it gonna be stratus Dumas or just Dumas

I think stratus Dumas

Lillian and Dave arrived a few days later

lilly you look fabulous and welcome Dave

Trisha stratus how could I not know you were in love my god amys practically glowing

I know im sorry lily I think she needs to speak to you

Amy my darling Trisha said that you wanted to talk to me what can I do for you

well Lillian would you be my maid of honour as we both think of you as a sister

Amy I would be honoured

natalya and Victoria arrived next

hey Trish Amy how did you know to invite natalya she's a lil scared of that

well Lillian keeps me updated with everything at raw you know its not secret that you and nattie are dating

baby come meet Trish and Amy

hi natalya its so nice to meet you and I can see that you have made Victoria very happy

thanks I got a message from ash and ria she said sorry she couldn't come

skittles( Jeff) and Beth came next

hey girls its so nice of you to invite both of us

that night Trish leaned over to Amy

baby I got something to tell you

what is it Trish you OK

while Beth and Jeff were here I got a phone call it was just exhaustion im perfectly fine now

oh honey that's amazing now we can relax but I want you to have lots of rest and not getting stressed


	10. Chapter 10

Amy I love you so much nobody has ever worried about me so much and nobody has ever been this patient with me nobody has ever loved me the way you do im so happy that im gonna be yours in just a few days .

As the wedding approached Trish and Amy decided that they would both wear wedding dresses and they decided to be like other couples and spend the last night as single women apart from each other so that they would be amazed at how they both looked on their special day

both Amy and Trish explained that they wanted just one last night before they would be apart to be together just them , so Natalya and Victoria ,steph and Paul, Lillian and Dave and Beth and Jeff all went out to dinner.

Angel would you come here please saying as everyone's out tonight I wanted to spend some time with you saying as you will be with lily and nattie

well look who im spending tomorrow with I've got steph ,Vicki and Beth " Trish replied giggling

lets go to bed Missy "Amy laughed

as everyone one returned steph let everyone in with they key that Trish had given her

as they all walked in they went to put some music on

Trish hasn't been well lately we don't want to wake her if she's asleep

there was a note on the side as everyone sat down

we went to bed early to spend some alone time sorry for the noise if you hear us my wife likes to make noise lol

see ya 2mora

Amy and Trish Dumas xxx

right well according to the love birds sorry about the noise if you hear them thank god we are at the other end of then house who's next to their room

well looks as if were not getting any sleep tonight nattie " Victoria giggled

never mind Vicki if they make noise so will we who's near us "natalya asked innocently

guys please try to keep it down I would like some sleep tonight " Lillian laughed

well we will try but if they start its not our fault " Vicki laughed

as they climbed the stairs they all started laughing as they heard Trish saying "baby come give me some TLC "

as Victoria and natalya were next to the room they heard everything through the walls

well miss victoria time to make some noise "natalya giggled

as victoria lay down natalya straddled her hips kissing her forcefully

who am I Vicki say my name" she giggled as she kept nuzzling Victoria's neck

Natalya " victoria almost screamed as Natalya started to bite her neck

victoria that's not my name " she giggled as she continued to keep kissing and biting Victoria's neck

Natalya Neidhart Natalya Neidhart " victoria screamed

as Lillian was woken up my victoria screaming Natalya name

oh dear god listen to them all first Trish and now those two I guess its our turn huh Dave what do you think

Dave started smiling

go for it lily use your amazing voice to go really loud we have to beat them its a challenge now and nobody beasts the animal and his girlfriend

what do you mean Mr bastisa cant you make me scream

lily im jet lagged and you know how much I love that angelic voice

OK Dave how loud huh

as loud as you want " as Dave kissed her

as Lillian started she just kept moaning daves name getting louder and louder every-time

that's its Dave bring out the animal " she giggled as she knew that she was waking everyone up

Trish shot awake " baby did you hear that "

yeah was that lily " Amy had to ask as she had never heard Lillian scream

as everyone came out of their room looking shocked as the noise coming from the latinas room

hey chicka cool it will you im not well and I need rest Missy " Trish shouted through the door smiling

what's the problem " Lillian appeared with daves arms around her with a big smile on her face

well the problem is Missy that was one hell of a voice I heard coming from your angelic mouth " steph replied

well you started it miss stratus them you miss varon so I guess I just had to beat both of you hands down " Lillian smiled

all the girls decided to just have a girly night as the men were tired

well Missy how in the hell did you make that noise Dave must have been really good huh " steph questioned

actually all Dave was doing was stroking my leg he says he loves my voice and he said we needed to beat both of you

sorry about that lily when the moment strikes I just cant help myself look at my Vicki she's beautiful and amazing

awe nattie your one hell of a woman sorry again but miss Trish your one to talk

hey we left a note " Amy laughed

well miss steph how loud have you went before

not as loud as lily but put it this way mom and dad heard us and they were a few doors away if you get my meaning " steph blushed

Beth what about you

I would rather not say Jeff wouldn't like to know we are talking about him and things like that

OK bethy its fine don't worry your pretty blond head about it

Beth changed the subject " so who's with who tomorrow "

right lily and nattie your with me " Amy said

so that means stephy Vicki and Beth your with me " Trish smiled

my god Vicki how am I gonna be without you by my side when I go to sleep I've never been alone going to sleep since we got together

I know baby I know but you have Amy and lily with and im only next door dont worry if you need me knock on the door because im sure that amy and trish wouldn't want you looking like hell as if you could cos baby your beautiful

awe aren't they cute " Amy and Trish cooed over them

well I love natalya with my whole heart

I love Vicki so much she makes my heart beat like it should

awe that's lovely " steph and lily smiled

look at them so much in love I want Dave here so much cos I need to tell him just how much I love him

how about you all text them

send them a text saying that you need them to come right now

all of a sudden it sounded like a heard of elephants coming through trishs door

stephy what's the matter baby " Paul rushed at her

lily what's the matter princess " Dave asked worried

well boys wait where's Jeff

he's probably asleep and didn't hear his phone night girls

well boys we love you so much we just didn't really realise how much till we started talking

awe did the billion dollar princess miss her triple h

steph simply nodded

girls if you don't mind im taking my wife back to our room to show her just how much I love her " he picked steph up and flung her over his shoulder as they left

what an exit huh girls

miss Garcia I show you just how much of a animal I can be lets put that voice to good use baby

OK the couples have left the room

Amy can I talk to you a minute " natalya asked

sure nattie what's up

how did you tell Trish exactly how you felt about her I really want to tell vicki just how much she is loved and what she means to me

right they way I told Trish is what was in my heart everything that ever made me happy my dreams my fears where I wanted the future to go everything . I told her that someday I wanted a loving wife to come home too and maybe a baby to call me mommy and look at me now im getting married

wow Amy that's amazing I guess your dream came true huh

now get going and tell her exactly what you feel it will make you so much stronger

victoria I really need to speak to you its important

as they left Trish saw fire and passion in Nattie's and Amy's eyes

victoria I want to tell you something

I love you with all my heart and each day we are together the love in my heart grows stronger I know that we haven't been together that long but baby theres some things I need you to know , I've been thinking about the future and someday I would love to be able to call you my wife and come home to you to our home and someday I would like a baby or two with you and for them to call you mama I never want to go a day without saying I love you and you kissing me so Vicki tell me will you consider becoming a neidhart and become part of those dreams

Natalya I want that and so much more do you know how much I would love to be your wife and become a niedhart and to have baby or two with you baby that's all I ever wanted since I set eyes on you come here

Natalya melted into Victoria's arms and the both fell asleep peacefully


	11. Chapter 11

When they awoke victoria kissed natalya and they both had smiles on their faces as they met up with everyone

thanks Amy it helped a lot just look at her she glowing " natalya whispered as she gave Amy a hug

that day Amy and natalya didn't want to leave either trishs or Victoria's side

Amy kissed Trish as the last single kiss that they both would have as natalya kissed victoria she deepened the kiss so it took Victoria's breath away

bloody hell nattie I have never seen you kiss Vicki with such fire and passion what happened last night when we left " lily asked

well me and Ames had a chat last night and then me and Vicki did we talked about everything and about the future . I told her everything what I wanted to happen like how one day I want her to become victoria neidhart and I wanted to tell her everyday that I love her and that one day I wanted us to have a neidhart of out own you were right Ames it has made us stronger .

Amy you suggested this you should be one hell of a counsellor for couples

well as long as it helped natalya express how she feels

im having such a weird feeling don't worry its a good one im thinking about asking Vicki to marry me soon how do you think I should do it

Amy suggested " why don't you take her somewhere special"

Ames its here that we feel really strong but I know exactly where im gonna do it, we fly in just over a week to see my family so I know that we both love the beach I think that's where , but how do I find out her ring size.

Leave that to us we will think of something.

As they were plotting Trish and the other girls were painting their nails

"I wonder what they are doing next door" Vicki asked

"well lets look as I have video cameras built in for when my nephews come over" Trish said

As Trish clicked the camera her heart just melted as Amy was just looking heavenly twirling the ring around her wedding finger that Trish had gave her

Trish clicked the sound on as Natalya spoke " I really cant believe that I have her I sop want her to take my name and become Victoria Neidhart can you imagine that Natalya and Victoria Neidhart the fans would go crazy but I don't care she's my one and only and she always will be she's amazing and beautiful and such a fantastic girlfriend always making sure that I know im loved

"awe " Victoria cried " I cant believe she said all that she said that she wants all of that and more and so do I want everything for her and more I want her to be happy and not care what other people think of us she's so amazing and all I can say is I love her "

im sorry but I need to go see her I need to tell her just how much I love her

go to her it looks as if you need each other and tell Ames that I love her


	12. Chapter 12

As Vicki knocked on Amy's door natalya opened it and jumped into Victoria's arms

what are you doing here I missed you so much " natalya whispered

I heard what you said nattie you had me crying I love you so much I never want to be without you

but how did you hear what I said

look at the bookcase you see that pink book its got a camera in it and we wondered what you were doing

that sneaky Canadian Ames your wife is looking at us right now camera in pink book

Patrica Anne Dumas you are in trouble later Missy " Amy laughed as she said her soon to be wife's full name

im here because I cant sleep without you honey I never want to go to sleep without you by my side

that night as they all went to sleep Amy had her hand on her ring natalya and victoria were cuddled together and Lillian was dead to the world

as they awoke Trish was kept away from Amy till midday

as Amy came down the aisle in a long white gown that fitted every curve followed by Lillian in pink Natalya in pink and victoria in lilac Beth in lilac and finally Stephanie in lilac

Trish made her way down the aisle she wore a long white gown that had crystals on it and showed off her cleavage

Trish and Amy couldn't help but smile through the ceremony

when the priest said you may now kiss the bride Amy yelled finally and pulled her wife in for a perfect searing passionate kiss

as they headed to the reception Amy and Trish couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as they had their first dance to Bryan Adams everything I do

awe look at them Vicki you can tell they are so much in love

I know someday that will be us

Amy had decided that she wanted to make a speech

well im so happy that you could all be here to see me marry the most beautiful woman on the planet what can I say about Trish she's an amazing woman who I love so much everyday im with her she makes my world so much brighter and everyday I thank god I have her she has made me the happiest I have ever been I love you my angel " she gave Trish a kiss

Lillian and steph made a dual speech

well girls you finally did it I remember being the first person to know about you both and im so happy for you I now know instead of friends I have sisters for life I know that you will be both happy together forever " steph smiled

well I really cant believe that my 2 sisters have got married. Amy I have known you for 11 years and Trish I've known you for 10 years and I have been there for you all those years and I always will I have never seen the both of you glow like you are right now " Lillian smiled

that was lovely now its dancing time " Trish screamed

as Amy and Trish began to dance and soon everyone did

over the years all the divas found out if one diva started dirty dancing they all do

well miss or should I say Mrs Stratus Dumas if you keep dancing like this we may have to leave the reception early thank god you don't have any red on

actually Amy I do so when we go to bed fun time

as Amy and Trish continued dancing natalya and victoria sat down

Vicki " natalya started " you looking forward to meeting my family I cant wait to show off the woman of my dreams off to my dad and uncle bret they will love you

I hope so nattie I want to make a good impression on them because baby I want our dreams to come true and we can be just as happy as the couple there

Lillian rushed over and said " nattie I need to borrow Vicki for 2 seconds

I have a message from Amy she needs your ring size for a present and it has to be your wedding ring finger Amy's rules " Lillian took a breath

OK lily its a N do you need natties

nope I got it last night before you came

Lillian pulled her mobile out and txted natalya

everyone decided to sit down and chat

so are you enjoying the night "asked lily

its amazing I wanted her for so long to be my wife im gonna be in love forever because that's how long I want to be with you Trish forever " Amy looked into trishs eyes

I know baby I cant wait till we go on honeymoon and I cant wait till we go back on tour and our names get announced the fans will go crazy

Amy Trish " Paul said " stephy has something to say

Amy Trish this is from everyone including mom, dad, Shane,Marissa me and Paul and everyone here your honeymoon is all paid for I hope you like the Bahamas its for a month enjoy

wow thank you everyone we love you all

the end of the night came and all the girls were having too much fun so they just decided to stay up and chat all night long


	13. Chapter 13

So now that you have your wife what's next " lily asked

well next year we hopefully are gonna become mom's we are hoping to have a baby

wow that's amazing

what about the rest of you

well me and Paul want another baby hopefully we get a boy this time

what about you miss latina

well me and Dave are as happy as we are and we just want to stay happy and hopefully no injuries for him

Beth what about you

Jeff wouldn't want me to talk about things like this without him here he wouldn't be happy im sorry

bethy there's nothing to be sorry about its fine but how did you get that bruise on your eye

oh I punched myself in my sleep I was fighting im so clumsy

OK as long as your OK " nattie said

nattie what about you and Vicki

we just want to be happy " Vicki started

actually Vicki I know that its almost been a month since we got together and I told you last night how much you meant to me as we were going to sleep now I had to trick you and im sorry for that but I want to ask you something

anything darling

do you remember what I said to nights ago about how I wanted you to become a neidhart what do you say victoria will you take my name and become victoria neidhart and become my wife

of course I will baby " Vicki cried

as natalya reached into her dress everyone laughed but as soon as she pulled out the ring the room went silent

Natalya slipped the ring onto Victoria's finger

how did you know my ring size baby girl

well when you were asleep I had my ring guide and I checked and lily double checked tonight

Amy didn't want my ring size did she

Amy and Trish couldn't be happier for victoria and nattie as they knew just how much love they had for each other

I cant believe it today we got married and someday so will they

Amy was sat on trishs lap as Trish wanted to hold her wife tight and natalya was sat on Vicki lap as Vicki was kissing the top of natlaya's head affectionately

so were going to have Amy and Trish stratus Dumas and Natalya and victoria neidhart I can see it now a diva match with Trish and Amy Stratus Dumas with Victoria and Natalya Neidhart along with Beth Phoenix against any other divas I can guarantee who will win

I cant wait to see the fans reaction to all of you the arena roof will fly off when they hear this

I love the way it sounds Victoria and Natalya Neidhart I really cant believe it nattie I love you so much

I know it sounds delightful I cant wait to say "dad and uncle Bret I would love you to meet my drop dead amazing fiancée victoria

god natalya I really hope they like me because I have my wwe family here and I just hope your family likes me too

hey honey they will love you cos I love you and I don't care if they don't because you will always have me no matter what and remember we have our family right here

angel I think its about time to give the girls their presents

all the girls got a T intertwined with a A so that everyone remembered the day

T&A reminds me of trishs first team she managed test and Albert but everyone thought it was something else "steph laughed

yeah and we all know what that was don't we Trish "Lillian laughed

yeah I know what people thought it was

the boys all came down to see the girls laughing

morning stephy did you get any sleep "Paul asked

nope not one bit but I had fun and I was relaxed just like you asked " steph smiled

that's my girl

lily what about you

not on bit but I had so much fun just chatting with the girls we don't do it enough did you miss me "she asked seductively

of course I did how could I not your always with me and I found it really hard to sleep without you singing me to sleep

oh baby I promise later

Jeff didn't ask Beth weather she got any sleep so natalya and victoria spoke up for her

don't worry Jeff she didn't get any sleep either

fine "answered Jeff

Amy decided to change the subject

so angel when do we leave huh

next Friday baby

when do we fly out nattie

next Friday

who has to work this week

nobody "answered steph " I booked everyone on holiday for a week so we could all spend time together

right well how about you all spend time here if you want we can have fun go to the fair and the water parks

all the girls wanted to stay so the men did too Jeff wasn't so happy about that but he sucked it up to make Amy happy

Trish was happy everyone was staying

as the day went on Amy and Trish couldn't keep her hands off each other as they played pool

as Amy went to hit the ball Trish slid her hand across amys ass and Trish flashed her winning smile

as Trish bent down to pick something up Amy ran and spanked Trish

As the night ended Amy was lying in the bed and Trish came out of the bathroom she sauntered over to Amy and straddled her

that was really mean what you did earlier Amy that spank really hurt

well Missy you shouldn't of been a naughty naughty girl and I wouldn't have to spank you would I "Amy said laughing

what I didn't do anything

you didn't do anything you slid your hand across my ass making me all hot under the collar and blush

well if I did that I think I need to be punished

well come here then Mrs Stratus Dumas and lay over my knees

Trish did as Amy was told and lay over amys knees

this is what you get when you are naughty " Amy started playfully hitting trishs ass and then spanked it a few times

you like being punished huh " Amy asked playfully

you know it baby " Trish tried to say

Natalya on the other hand was being pinned to the floor by her fiancée

natalya Marie neidhart do you know how sexy you look being pinned to the floor and knowing you cant do anything about it

Vicki I want you so much

natalya Marie neidhart is that all you think about

well at this minute I can your on my lap all my common sense goes out the window when your this close to me I cant think when you innocently touch me I seriously cant even think straight

awww my poor natalya do you know how cute you look so what happens when I touch you not so innocently

I lose my mind in you Vicki I lose myself in you

both sets of couples were too busy they never made it to dinner

when everyone else returned home they found Trish and Amy curled up and natalya curled up to victoria they were all crying watching p.s I love you

baby please don't ever leave me I don't want you to die and leave me alone like that I wouldn't be able to cope alone

angel im not going anywhere and I never will don't you worry I will never leave you

Natalya started to sob uncontrollably

natalya baby girl what's the matter

its like what happened to uncle Owen and I don't think I can lose another person that means so much to me

awe nattie come here honey im never gonna leave your side OK I am never gonna leave you , your uncle Owen didn't want to leave and I certainly not going anywhere don't cry baby girl

so what's up and natalya why are your eyes all red " steph asked

we were watching p.s I love you and nattie thought about Owen

Lillian soothed " natalya its OK im sure owens looking down on you and Vicki and is very happy that you found someone who loves you

thanks lily

come on baby girl why don't we try to get some rest huh

as natalya and Vicki climbed the stairs victoria tried to sooth her fiancée

Vicki please don't ever leave me I couldn't deal with you leaving I think I would kill myself ive already lost a person that meant so much to me I just couldn't lose you

who was that nattie I know Owen meant a lot to you

no that's not it Vicki I did love Owen so much but you know Tyson well one night we got so drunk and I got pregnant but I lost it Vicki I wanted my baby so much

awe why didn't you tell me that's horrible come here I know its really hard for you I know angel I just want you to be happy baby

Vicki cant you just hold me " natalya cried out

nattie come here and try to calm down I know angel I will give you everything you deserve that's all I want for you I just want you to be happy

I just hope natalyas gonna be OK she was really upset there ive never seen her like that " steph worried

there we go baby girl its all gonna be OK now and I promise ssshh my girl let it all out were gonna have a neidhart of our own someday I promise but you don't have to worry OK so lets try to get some sleep huh

thanks Vicki im glad I got that all out im sorry to have to unload this onto to you

its nothing to be sorry about im gonna be your wife im glad you told me because now I can take care of you and make it all better im so lucky to have you my beautiful girl

natalya woke up crying as she kept playing the scene of the movie over and over in her head

Vicki can you hold me " natalya cried

victoria woke up to nattie begging to be held

of course honey im right here its all gonna be OK

how about iowake the girls up and we will try to cheer you up

Trish Amy I need you to wake up now

what is it what's up is natalya OK

no she not she's sobbing really bad I need you all to help im gonna wake the girls up can you stay with her please

sure

natalya what's the matter honey " Trish cooed


	14. Chapter 14

I cried at the stupid movie and now I cant get it out of my head losing Owen and then the baby everybody I love leaves me alone Vicki is sure to be next

what baby nattie " Amy asked

well last year me and Tyson got drunk and I got pregnant and I lost it and now I know I know im gonna lose Vicki

hey vickis not going anywhere and nattie things like what happened to you happen all the time it doesn't mean vickis gonna leave she wouldn't have said yes to marrying you if she was gonna leave would she

it will be OK nattie don't cry or im gonna have to tell some really bad jokes or " Amy smiled

natalya do you want to watch the hart DVD thingy I have

yeah that would be nice " natalya answered

the hart DVD really helped as it show natalya all the matches her dad and Owen and bret had and how well they worked together

that's better baby girl I love to see you smile my sexy wife to be smile lights up the room when I see it

she's right natalya you look amazing when you smile " lily smiled

thanks everyone I feel a bit better it must have just crept up on me

SSH my baby girl its gonna be OK

well if you are OK I need some sleep hunter and I are practising for baby no 3

stephy you said hunter " Trish laughed

well remember when on raw I had that promo with dad and I said hunter Hurst hemsley it really made him well makes him go crazy you know what I mean he loves me to call him that

OK really didn't need to know that stephy go ahead go get some sleep " Trish laughed

so are you looking forward to see your family nattie

yeah lily I am but I cant wait to see their faces when I introduce my loving fiancée

I know its strange when I first met trishs mom she started asking me loads of questions about me and Trish

baby I love you so much you know that right im sorry for not telling you about the baby can you forgive me

nattie its OK im not upset and of course I can forgive you im just worried about you natt

right im gonna tell you as you all should know my house is your house now if you ever feel like a holiday or just some time away im gonna give you a set of keys each lily you have yours and I can make some more up the only person im not giving a key to is Jeff he's already tried to jump off the landing one too many times

thanks Trish that's really nice " Vicki said

normally I ask people what room they like

lily what's your room

well my room I love is the jungle room and I know stephs is the purple room

bethy what room do you like

I like the blue room but I don't think Jeff it to keep talking about things like this

bethy is something wrong

no im fine honest

OK Beth im here if you need me OK

OK nattie thanks

what room do you both like nattie and Vicki

we love the green room its so calming and strangely feels safe inside these walls

so what pet names do you all get " lily questioned

well I call Trish angel cos she looks like one

I call Amy either baby or honey

I call Vicki either baby or Vic

I call nattie either that or baby girl cos that's what she is to me

Dave calls me lily

what about you bethy

he doesn't he just says Beth

victoria changed the subject

I cant believe I im gonna become victoria neidhart I cant wait to marry my best friend

awe baby me neither just me and you together forever

I cant wait till we fly out to Miami cos uncle bret is at his summer house I cant wait to show you off just so you know im probably not gonna be able to keep my hands off you

Natalya Marie Neidhart

what

saying that baby girl you never are able to keep your hands off me even when we are in the ring

she's right nattie even when you walk down the ramp or help her out of the ring your hands are all over the place "lily laughed

so any new story lines

well I found out last Monday that lita your in the storyline with Kane again

oh god not again I know glens cool but what about me and Trish

I know baby maybe we can talk to stephy about it

I hated it as part of it was real

what do you mean Amy "everyone asked

well " Amy took a breath " I never told anyone but I was actually pregnant and 2 days before glen fell on me I actually miscarried but the thing after I told matt he said he was happy and glad " Amy sobbed

Amy Christine Dumas how could you not tell me this I thought we told each other everything Amy my darling I wish I could of help you through it

sorry angel I just felt like a failure and I felt as if it was all my fault

it wasn't your fault things like this happen just like I told nattie and remember that for me " Trish cooed over Amy

the thing is trishy I found out it was gonna be a little girl I would have had a little girl trishy

baby come here " Trish cooed " I wish you had told me

I know angel I know but I try to put it at the back of my mind it doesn't seem to hurt that much when I try not to think about it

I understand lets talk about sex " Trish laughed

whoa Trish I didn't expect you to come out with that I thought you had a angelic mouth on you

well you certainly don't know what she's like when she's angry or worse in the heat of the moment

OK I really didn't need to know that " lily laughed

as everyone decided it was time to get a little bit sleep

Trish leaned over to Amy and held her

baby why didn't you tell me what happened

well Trish I felt like a failure not being able to carry my child

Amy you should never feel like that baby your not a failure you are not believe me if you had told me I would of helped you through it

I would of loved to give birth to my baby girl

I know you would of and hopefully I would have been there with you too holding your hands and kissing you

that would have been nice I even had a name picked out for her

what was it baby

it was Marie Trisha Dumas

wow that wonderful and beautiful I cant believe that you put my name in your daughter's name and you said Dumas

well I was hardly gonna call her hardy was I she was my daughter and wasn't gonna have his name if I had my way I would have had her and you would have been her mom too

Amy that sounded like heaven but I can see how much its hurting you to talk about Marie so how about we get some sleep and maybe dream of our second child huh Marie's baby brother or sister and why don't you fall asleep in my arms


	15. Chapter 15

I would love that

Amy fell asleep against Trish with love in heart

Amy had been toying with the idea of getting a tattoo and after the way Trish had reacted over everything Amy thought of the perfect tattoo to get

so when everyone awoke Amy natalya and lily went to the tattoo studio Amy was getting the tattoo on her wrist

as the artist began tattooing " Trish is a beautiful name what are you girls doing over here in Canada

well I just got married and nattie just got engaged

wow those must be some lucky men " both Amy and natalya started laughing

actually im married to Trish and natalyas engaged to victoria " Amy said through giggles

call it a wedding present no charge

wow thanks

as Amy got home she had already planned how she was gonna reveal it to Trish

Trish Amy said she needs to see you

all of sudden Amy yelled Trish at the top of her voice before fainting at the top of the stairs

Trish took the stairs 3 at a time to get to Amy

baby come on wake up I need you

Paul Jeff and Dave were fast on trishs heels with the girls right behind them

what happened

I don't know just please get her into my room "Trish sobbed

Paul picked Amy up and lay her on trishs bed

Trish do you want us to stay " steph asked

yes please

Amy came around with Trish by her side

trishy nanywwasn't meant to happen like this " Amy said holding her wrist

may what have you done please tell me you haven't cut yourself

no I haven't but look under the bandage

Trish unwrapped amys wrist to see her own name tattooed on amys wrist

Amy you didn't you got my name tattooed on you

of course I did your my wife I wanted it to be a surprise I didn't mean to faint

how about we leave the fair till tomorrow and just relax today how about just us girls go in the steam room and the hot tub and get the men to make dinner

that sounds fabulous I'll meet everyone downstairs in a hour I just need to make sure Ames is OK

trishy im sorry I wasn't meant to happen like this I was gonna show you later

It doesn't matter baby all that matters is that your OK

trishy im fine I think I may have gotten up to fast that's all

OK baby why don't you have a lye down and have a little nap how about I get lily to sing to you as I know how soothing her voice is

yeah as long as you stay with me

lily I need you to sing to Amy

sure

Lillian sang the American anthem

Amy fell fast asleep

thanks lily your an angel for doing that

Amy was having a bad dream as she was tossing around the bed badly

Amy sweetheart wake up " Trish said

Amy still didn't wake up Trish tried everything from kissing her awake nothing seemed to work

LILY STEPH NATTIE VICKI BETH " Trish screamed

all five girls came running in to see Trish crying whilst Amy was thrashing around the bed

she wont wake up ive tried everything

Trish shake her it might work or try singing to her you know she loves your voice

Trish shook Amy as she thought it would work thankfully for Trish it did

Amy thank god your awake " Trish sobbed while hugging Amy so tightly

steph asked " what the hell happened

well I was dreaming and Trish was leaving me and I couldn't take it " Amy sobbed

if you girls don't mind I need to talk to Ames

everyone left as Trish lay next to Amy

baby im not leaving and I never will I was so scared when I couldn't wake you up why would I want to leave I would kill myself because I cant live without you and I have everything I ever wanted

I don't know im sorry trishy I really am

SSH darling your awake and I love you so much it all gonna be OK

are we still going in the hot tub today

if you want we can

will you sit next to me so I know where you are

course I can baby but im not going anywhere I just married you im never leaving I promise so don't you worry that pretty red head of yours OK baby plus im with you always all you need to do is look at your arm and I will always be there

that's true thanks angel

as the girls walked into the kitchen in their bikinis all the men turned around

wow " was all they could say

well were going to the hot tub and before you say it no you cant come with you boys can get dinner ready" steph laughed

as they slipped into the hot tub Amy cuddled up by Trish and Natalya cuddled into victoria

its so nice that you love Trish so much that you tattooed her name on your wrist

I couldn't help myself she amazing and I love her I have been toying with the idea of getting her name since 2001

wow Amy I cant believe that I love you so much " Trish kissed amys hair while she played with it

steph couldn't help but start to cry at just how much love Trish and Amy had for each other

what's wrong steph

stephy what's wrong is someone getting touchy

patrica Anne Dumas I hope your gonna take that back I am not touchy " with that said stephy stormed out

Trish we need to talk " Amy said and winked as she and Trish made their way to their room

as soon as the door shut Amy sat down and Trish lay over her knees

patrica Anne stratus Dumas that was really mean what you said to steph you upset her " Amy said spanking her hard

im sorry Amy I will apologise to steph " Trish said all the while enjoying the spanking Amy was giving her

OK now go apologise " Amy said as Trish walked away Amy spanked her one last time


	16. Chapter 16

Trish knocked on stephs door

come in " steph called

stephy im really sorry its just you know how bitchy I can get sometimes if you don't forgive me Amy has to punish me again please don't forgive me I like the way she punishes me " Trish said smiling

OK Trish that was a bit of a TMI I didn't want to know that and by the way I do forgive yo so there " steph said laughing and sticking her tongue out

thanks steph and you ruined my fun

I know you deserved it

patrica Ann stratus Dumas I hope you said sorry

yes Amy I did " Trish said laughing

saying as you have been such a good girl you can have anything you want " Amy said whilst nuzzling trishs neck

I want you now " Trish replied

Amy didn't need to be told twice as she forcefully kissed Trish as she began to undress Trish which wasn't hard as she was still in her bikini

Amy began to kiss trishs neck as Trish began moaning

Amy then pulled trishs bikini top off and kissed trishs breasts

trishs hand automatically cupped the back of Amy head urging Amy to keep going

soon after Amy name left trishs mouth

well miss Dumas that was amazing

lets go down and see our friends

as Amy and Trish walked into the living room they got funny looks

what have you both been doing or do we not want to know " Lisa and Natalya said laughing

yeah maybe you don't want to know I was showing my angel just how much I love her

we really didn't need to know that

so what have you been talking about

well we were just saying how good your honeymoon will be

it is lovely

just think baby no phones room service and all that alone time I seriously cant wait


	17. Chapter 17

Amy can I have a word please in private

sure nat

baby I'll be back soon "Amy kissed Trish

Vicki honey I'll not be long " nattie kissed Vicki hard

natalya what's the matter

well I realised that me and you are alike in a lot of ways with all the things we have been through

yeah your right nattie I really cant believe how Trish and Vicki have taken the news of both pregnancy's and the way they have taken care of us

I know Vicki said that if I didn't lose my baby she would of taken it on as her own

that's what's Trish said about Marie that what her name is Marie Trisha Dumas she said that she would of taken Marie on as her own and loved her like she was her own she said last night she would have been there for me

that's amazing how both of them said that Vicki keeps reminding me that im only young

that's true now lets get you back to Vicki and me back to Trish or they will come looking for us

as soon as Amy walked in Trish walked up to Amy and hugged her

what was that all about

girls me and Trish are going for a walk

well me and natalya were just talking and she was saying how you and Vicki have been so wonderful about everything and that you both still want us and that Vicki keeps reminding her that she's still young

vickis right baby your not exactly ancient yet my darling baby I want to start a family as soon as we can

me too Trish I cant wait to be a mum

baby you are a mum to Marie remember that

Trish can I tell something

course baby anything

when I was pregnant matt was never there so when I was alone I know it sounds weird but I used to put all our matches and promos on and talk to Marie and tell how fabulous and beautiful you were and how I loved you

Amy my baby that's not crazy or weird its nice that Marie knew about me and I just wish you have told me I would of talked to Marie as well ans maybe if you had told me we maybe could of got together earlier

by what Trish said the tears were streaming down amys face

im so sorry Ames I didn't mean to make you upset

im fine Trish really

Amy have you rang your mom to let her know about us

no lets do it now

hey mom hows it going I have some amazing news

your pregnant don't be stupid and lose this one

Trish flew off the handle " excuse me Mrs Dumas it was not amys fault that's she lost the baby and thanks to what you have just said shes in tears again

Amy who is that horrible woman

actually mom shes not horrible that's what I wanted to talk to you about I got married to Trish stratus

the woman who just spoke to you and please don't call her horrible she's my wife and I love her so much

Amy Christine Dumas you cant what about matt I thought you loved him he can give you what she cant

excuse me don't talk about my wife like that Trish has given me everything I ever want an hope for

its wrong Amy its not legal and its wrong

actually it is legal were married we got married yesterday with trishs mom right by her side and she love the fact that her daughter has me as a wife and if you cant be happy fir us I don't even want to speak to you or hear from you ever

Amy snapped her phone shut and she collapsed into trishs arms

as Trish caught Amy she rang natalya" please help me im outside help

what's going in out here oh my god

we had a nice chat ans we rang Ames mom to let her know and she told Amy that I wasn't enough for her and that matt can give her what I cant and she thought that Amy was pregnant and told her to not be stupid and lose this one too all she kept saying that it was wrong and them Amy collapsed

lets get her inside " natalya said as she help Trish inside with Amy

Trish tried and tried to get Amy to wake up

Amy Dumas can you hear me baby

yes angel I can not so loud my head hurts a little what's the matter angel your eyes are all red and how did I get in here I know we went outside

well remember we were talking to your mom and you put the phone down and collapsed

sorry angel i've been doing that a lot haven't I

my baby im so sorry for what she said

well it just shows how much she doesn't love me I couldn't believe you shouted at her like that over me no- one has ever done that for me

ames how could I not I really didn't mean to shout but the way she spoke to you I just went on auto I hope your not angry

Trish how can I be angry you stood up for me and I meant what I said on the phone

so I guess me mom hates me now never mind all I need is my angel

that's lovely

my darling are you OK now

yeah I am im perfectly fine now its just the things she said about me you and Marie I think it all got too much

im so confused Amy are you pregnant and who the hell is Marie steph said as it looked as if everyone else knew what Amy and Trish were saying

will you tell steph angel I don't think I can not just after blacking out

well miss stephy firstly Ames is not pregnant and Marie is " Trish took a breath " right when Amy was with matt right around the Kane storyline my baby was actually pregnant she wasn't acting she found out it was going to be a girl which she named Marie Trisha Dumas but unfortunately she miscarried and when she told matt he said he was glad that it happened I for one the next time I see him im going to hit him right where it hurts for doing that to my sexy wife

oh my god Amy im so sorry I never knew

well steph no one did until last night I don't ever want any secrets for Trish

Amy im so sorry I wish you had told me I would of given you time off to grieve and get better

no it was OK steph im glad I didn't get the time off as I got thrown into the storyline with my angel and it helped a lot because I was with Trish I fell head over heels again

that's at least on thing so are you still able to have kids after what happened

yeah stephy I can still have kids

as Trish and Amy climbed the stairs Trish began to stroke amy's hair

Amy my baby I love you so much your amazing

thanks Trish I love you so much I couldn't live without you " Amy sobbed

hey baby what's the matter

I don't know Trish I just have this over whelming feeling to cry what's wrong with me Trish I should be happy I just married the most beautiful woman in the world

Amy your so kind but baby come here I will call steph maybe she knows

as Trish rocked Amy she rang steph

stephy would you come up here I need your help something is wrong with Amy

as steph climbed the stairs she heard Amy being comforted

Amy darling what the matter

I don't know steph I feel like crying and i've been blacking out but I shouldn't be upset because I just married the most beautiful woman ever

Amy threes only one thing I can think of how you been argumentative

yeah a little bit but never with Trish

Amy you have blacked out multiple times crying and being argumentative it sounds like your pregnant

I don't know steph I mean i've been with Trish over a month how can I not have noticed

Ames come to my room I have a test there

as Amy made her way with steph Trish sat on the bed worrying

steph does this mean what I think it means

yeah Amy it does I think you should go see Trish and tell her

will you come with me I don't know how she's going to take it

so baby what did it say

angel I honestly didn't know that it happened but im pregnant

steph can you leave us alone for a bit me and Amy need to talk

baby I honestly didn't know

babe its OK honestly were married now and we both want a family and now we have one im not mad honest

do you mean even though matt is the dad

I don't care this baby has us and that's all that matters and the baby has you as a mommy

Amy lifted her top and placed hers and trishs hands on her flat stomach

hello baby im your other mommy Trish we cant believe we have you

Amy started crying


End file.
